PureHalfBlood
by ZovaUniverse
Summary: What if a child got mixed up in the chaos of two separate worlds. The wizards and the gods of Olympus. Find out what happens to the daughter of James Sirius Potter and Aphrodite, the world's first PureHalfBlood.
1. Ch1 Just the beggining

**This was my first story, but I removed it from the site. This is a revised version and the full version. I am sorry if you read the original and have to read some parts over again. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of many in Mare Naomi Potter's story. Oh and please review or PM me about what you think of the story and anything I should add.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the idea of PureHalfBloods and the people and things I create, locations and everything else are from the amazing minds of J.K. Rowling and Rick Riorden. (and obviously Greek mythology) P.S. I haven't read The Cursed Child.**

James Sirius Potter's P.O.V

Last year was my last year at Hogwarts. I was off to the Ministry with my father to check out job options. The fact that people were staring at my father bothered me. Me and my siblings always questioned him and my mother on this yet they would never tell us. I learned from people at school that he was famous, but no one told me why. My father, Harry Potter, was a Auruor **(Is this spelt correctly)**. I didn't necessarily want to be that I wanted to explore the world, do something exciting maybe something with dragons like my uncle Charlie.

"Father I know I keep asking and you never tell me, but why does everyone always stare at you or congratulate you were ever we go... anywhere?" I asked for about the billionth time in my life. He sighed and looked at me, "I guess you are old enough, we just kept it a secret from you because well me and your mother didn't want you to get stressed or downgraded because of what happened." My father said as he put a finger on is lightning shaped scar.

"So…" I said and he chuckled.

"When I was younger then you were well let's just say I am the reason you know who didn't completely destroy Hogwarts." He said and I couldn't believe it I have heard the stories about Voldemort waging some sort of war against well everyone that wasn't on his side. They said that a kid defeated him, but with great losses.

"Did you help the kid everyone said who defeated you know who?" I asked and he laughed and pulled out his wand and handed it to me. I have never looked at it closely before and when I did I realized it was the elder wand. It took me a while, but it finally clicked. My father wasn't a person who helped the boy he was the boy who lived.

A few years after that I started working in Romania were my uncle used to work. I loved it there, I was (in my opinion) officially an adult…. -ish. I admit I did miss my parents and siblings, but I liked taking chances after all I am an, I stopped mid thought to correct myself, I _was_ a Gryffindor. I was sitting on a park bench staring out blankly, so focused on my thoughts. I looked to my right and I realized that sitting right next to me (I don't know for how long) was a beautiful girl that didn't look older then her twenties. She had blonde hair flowing down in curves and was wearing a pink short sun dress. She looked like she was in deep thought. I stared at her for a little bit before I said, "Hi I'm James, don't mean to be rude, but who are you and how long have you been sitting right next to me?" I asked thinking to myself how I could have made an even worse introduction. I hoped she wasn't listening to me, but I knew she heard me when she flipped her hair as she turned to face me. She was beautiful with eyes that seem to switch colors in the sunlight. She wore make up that was perfect and she looked perfect.

The beautiful woman said, "Ohh sorry forgot to introduce myself, just call me Aphrodite." **(Now you see where I am going with the half god half wizard thing right, probably not)** she winked at me and then continued, "Don't worry I haven't been sitting here long."

"Ohh okay." I said then I realized she spoke English without a weird accent though I could tell she was American. "Are you from here or…" I said hoping for her to finish the sentence which she did.

"I am from America, and let me guess you are from England." She said. I was still staring at her because I couldn't get over how pretty she is. "Is there something on my face." She said grabbing a compact mirror from her purse and looking at her face.

"No, I just think you are gorgeous." I said in my head until she blushes.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Aphrodite responded. Did I really say that out loud? I started to blush from embarrassment and the compliment.

 **(A few months later)**

I was holding hands with Aphrodite as we walked to the park bench where we met. We sat down I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her before we sat down. What happened after was weird, but not that weird yet it was still heart breaking.

"Listen James I have to leave." Aphrodite said. Then before I could respond. in a flash of light, she was gone, where she sat there still lingered the smell of her perfume. I wanted to ask why, but the was the last time I saw her.

I walked back to my house crying. All the thoughts racing through my head as to why she just left with no explanation. Was it me? Did I make her want to leave? That I would never figure out. Wait a second she apparated away so maybe she will some back.

 **(10 months later)**

Months past and I came to the conclusion that Aphrodite will never come back. I was reading through some spell books, when my doorbell rang. I hurried over to the door and when I opened it up no one was there I closed the door again and right as I did I heard crying. So I reopened the door and looked down to see a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in a golden basket with a letter sitting on top of the crying child's chest. I picked up the basket with the baby inside and brought it onto the dining room table. I opened the letter and read,

 _Dear James,_

 _This here is Mare her birthday was last month on August 10. She is your daughter I cannot take care of her so you must. When she turns twelve or at the beginning of the summer of her 12_ _th_ _birthday please send her to Camp Half Blood in Long Island, New York. Don't be worried if she runs away it is normal._

 _Love, Aphrodite_

And that was all I ever got on the back ground information on my daughter. The last sentenced confused me, but it is not like the letter had an address on it. I was going to move back to Europe soon anyway because of a job offer there so I may as well train Mare to be a wizard. I still didn't know anything about this camp Half Blood she wanted me to send my daughter to. Is it like a camp for children who have one wizard parent and the other mortal, but I was pretty sure Aphrodite is a wizard, though I don't know for sure.

 **(eleven years later)**

Mare's P.O.V.

I was sitting at a table with the lights turned down. I looked to my side to see my dad walk in with a cake with eleven lit candles sticking out of the top. Uncle Albus was standing next to me and Aunt Lily was with my grandparents. My dad placed the cake in front of me and asked for me to make a wish. I thought about this and I knew exactly what I was going to wish for. After everyone finished singing as I blew out the candles in my head I said, "I want to meet my mom." Everyone cheered and my dad kissed me on my cheek.

Not long after my party as me and my father were eating dinner an owl that wasn't Sprouts, my owl I got for my eleventh birthday, swooped over my head and set a letter drifting down towards me. I grabbed the letter out of the air I was so excited when I saw the Hogwarts stamp on the front. My father said, "It's about time that letter came. Go on open it and read it." I quickly, but carefully opened it wanting to preserve the outside so that I could frame it. I got the train ticket and the list of things I needed. "We might want to take a trip to Diagon Alley." I said brushing my blonde hair out of my blue eyes which was weird because my father had neither of those features. My father nodded in agreement and said," We'll go tomorrow."

The next morning, I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with jean shorts. I had never been to Diagon Alley before. When we got there I was amazed at how many wizards there were and all the different shops. I spoke the list out loud one by one and we went and bought everything from a wand to school robes.

 **Yeah so here is the first chapter. I added more then I thought. Please review about how you think it is going so far.**


	2. Ch2 Sprouts Has Mail

**So Second chapter. This is a big reveal to Mare at least. I know she is a daughter of Aphrodite, but I was sort of pulling inspiration from Piper.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I am not a wealthy brilliant woman by the name J.K. Rowling nor am I a man named Rick. So I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Books or the PJO and the HOO books.**

James's P.O.V

I can't believe she is going to her first year at Hogwarts, I thought to myself when we got home with a cauldron full of Mare's school equipment. It was late so right as we got home I sent Mare right to bed. Once she left the room all of a sudden a bright light flashed and then I smelt Aphrodite's perfume. Once the light went away standing there was the mother of Mare. She was still as beautiful as when she left me.

"What are you doing here." I said in a calm way though I wanted to sound angry.

"I cannot let you send her to some wizard school she has to be with her kind you need to send her to Camp Half Blood." She said.

"Some wizard school really and what is her kind, I thought we were both wizards." I said.

"No of course not I am the goddess of beauty and love and she needs to be with other demigods like herself she needs to strengthen those powers not some magic with a wand." She argued. I was shocked and offended.

"I raised her I will decide what I want to do with her and anyway she isn't twelve yet…" I said but was cut off by the sound of something dropping. I pulled out my wand and held it in front of me. Mare came out looking at me like she was shocked. I knew she was listening to our conversation.

Mare's P.O.V.

As I was walking to my room with a spell book in my hands, because of my dyslexia it wasn't that useful, when I saw I bright flash behind me and decided to investigate. I hid behind the wall and herd my father speak **(same conversation just not going to repeat what you already read.)** I was so shocked at what I was hearing that I dropped my book. My father admittedly stopped talking as I scrambled to pick up my book. I jumped out from behind the wall and looked at my father and a beautiful woman that had my hair and eyes and had a glow to her. Could that be my mother, but I thought otherwise, if my mother never wanted to visit me before why would she now. I looked at my father and said, "What's going on?" My dad put his wand back in his pocket and said, "Well this is your mother Mare." I knew it I shouldn't have second guessed myself. The women said, "Hello dear I am Aphrodite, your mother." I started to cry and ran into my mom's open arms. I know I should have been mad, but she was my mother. My birthday wish came true.

"How about we make an agreement if Mare finds out which power she inherited she would go with them, deal." My mother finally said with me still in her arms.

"Deal." My father said. So the deal was settled I would go to Hogwarts for a year, but would admittedly come back if I can't do magic and will go to Camp Half Blood with other demigods whatever those were.

Today is going to be my first day at Hogwarts and I am so excited. My father held my hand as we walked to the train station like I was a three-year-old. I rolled my trolley into the station. People kept on staring at me because muggles aren't used to seeing caged owls and a cauldron in someone's luggage. I was a bit scared when my father asked me to run head first through a wall, but I was prepared I knew it lead to platform 9 ¾. At first glance of the train I noticed it was long and had the Hogwarts crest on the front.

My father helped me load up my trunk, kissed me on the head and gave me a huge hug before letting me on the train. I walked on and found an empty compartment. Once the train started to move I brought out a book called, " _Hogwarts a History"_ which my father gave to me after receiving it from his aunt. I read almost the whole train ride of course I had a chocolate frog, some pumpkin juice, and had to change into my robes. Once the train stopped I looked out the window to see a castle that I recognized from the cover of my book as Hogwarts.

I got off the train and then I heard someone yell, "First years follow me." The person who said that was a towering man with long greying hair matching his beard, so I walked to where the man was. Once more kids joined me around him he introduced himself, "Hello my name is Hagrid and I am the games keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher here at Hogwarts. Now everyone follow me." Hagrid started to walk towards the lake right next to the school. There were boats bobbing in the lake. Hagrid helped four of us into each boat and gave us a lantern as well since it was already dark out. The boats magically rowed on their own as we made it across the lake. We walked in and followed Hagrid to a hallway where we met a man wearing plain brown robes and had red hair.

"Hello children I am Professor Weasly **(I am sorry I had to)** your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the head of the Gryffindor house." Professor Weasly said. He continued, "You are going to go into a sorting Ceremony were you are going to be placed into one of the four houses, Gryffindor the courages and brave. Hufflepuff the loyal and just, Ravenclaw the wise, and Slytherin the kids driven by passion. After you are placed in a house sit at the table then once everyone is sorted we feast." I was scared because what if I got put into Slytherin I read that it has turned out the worst wizards out of all the houses. He started to walk and we followed him. We entered a beautiful room with the night sky reflected on the ceiling. There were four tables set up in the room and one long table facing us with the headmaster sitting in the middle and the other teachers sitting along either side of her. She was very beautiful with brown curly hair and then I realized I was holding her book, it was my father's aunt Hermione Weasly. We walked down between two tables and stood at the front near Hermione. There was a stool with an old hat on the top. Professor Weasly said, "I am going to call you up one by one and you are going to sit on the stool as I put the sorting hat on your head." Though my last name started wit was called up first. I walked up and sat on the stool then Professor Weasly placed the old hat on my head. I felt it start to move and then it whispered, "You are tricky you don't seem to fit into one ahh I see your very loyal I know," then the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" A table with kids in yellow and black started to cheer and I made my way over to the table glad I wasn't in Slytherin.


	3. Ch3 Let's Take a Feild Trip

**I was thinking of having Mare be able to charm speak, send your thoughts. Just so you know Mare will be returning to Hogwarts for her second year. You'll find out soon what I mean. I have already written a big part of the story a am just splitting them up so it wouldn't be 15,000 words in one chapter. Hope your summer has been nice.**

 **Same Disclaimer as always, I don't own anything besides things I have created.**

Mare's P.O.V.

A week had passed and I sucked at all my classes. Somebody else may have been mad or would try to do better, which I still did, but I was sort of happy that maybe if I sucked at magic I would have my mom's powers whatever they were. I went up to my room at the end of the day and sat down and wrote my dad a letter.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I suck a magic I can't even make a spell go wrong because nothing happens. I do like it her at Hogwarts I just don't know if I am a wizard. Send your thoughts._

 _Love, Mare_

I tied the letter to Sprouts leg and told her to take it to dad. After that I changed then went to bed. Sure enough the next morning at breakfast Sprouts dropped a letter on my toast. I quickly opened it and read,

 _Dear Mare,_

 _You can't quit now, just try harder and we will see at the end of the year. I am busy at work so I may not reply as fast as I did this time. Love you Mare Bear._

 _Love, Dad_

 _P.S. I fed Sprouts_

It was almost Christmas and I still couldn't even master a simple light spell. I kept sending my dad letters and he just said the same thing each time, " _Just try harder honey,"_ and, " _Wait until the end of the year."_ It was so annoying. Besides the fact that I can't do magic and I am made fun of because of it, I made a friend. Her name is Rose Garnai whenever someone bullies me she just tells me that I am the nicest and prettiest in the world, but what do you expect from a daughter of the goddess of beauty, but Rose didn't know that. Though she was my best friend I never told her about my mother or why I probably won't be here next year. She was also a Hufflepuff first year with Hair she dyed purple almost always in a ponytail. We were sitting doing charms homework when Rose said something she has never asked me before, "So I was just wondering why you have never told me about your mother." I didn't know how to answer it I mean she was my best friend so I think I could tell her right? So I said, "Can you promise to keep a secret?"

"Yes, but what is so secretive about your mom?"

"Just Promise"

"Okay Okay, I promise."

"Do you know about the gods of Greek mythology?" She nodded. "So my mother is Aphrodite." She covered her mouth with her hands. She was about to get up as if to tell someone, but then a gave her a warning look and she sat back down. Maybe I shouldn't have told Rose.

 **(A few months later)**

Rose hasn't talked to me since I told her, but from all I know she hasn't told anyone. I was walking by myself down to the green house for Herbology when I heard someone behind me scream. I looked behind me to see a creature taller than Hagrid with only one eye. It was a cyclops. I ran towards the left and the monster followed me. Why was the monster following me? I tried some spells, but as usual nothing worked.

I was running for my life now, but for some reason I had an instinct to stop running and fight. I ran towards Hagrid's garden and grabbed a hoe. I ran up to the Monster and stricked it's ankle, but it seemed not to be harmed at all. It looked down at me and kicked me all the way up by the steps. Then I went unconscious.

I woke up on a bed with my head pounding and my vision blurry. I saw Madam Pomfrey about to feed me something. She stopped when she saw I was a wake then said, "She's awake." I was worried so I asked, "How long was I out?" Madam Pomfrey looked at me and said, "Just a week." A week! Was it really that bad, I thought to myself, then Hermione sat next to me. I think she even knew I didn't belong her.

"Hello Mare a women named Dite came and she wants to talk to you." Hermione said.

"Okay." I said because I don't know a person named Dite.

Hermione walked away then my mother walked in. I was surprised and figured that Hermione just said her name wrong.

"Mare I am going to take you to Camp. I can't let another attack happen to the only PureHalfBlood." she said.

"Okay wait what I am the only what." I said in confusion.

"You are the only PureHalfBlood which is a brand new thing. It is a child of a god and a wizard." She quickly changed the subject, "Thank you so much for deciding to go to camp with me. Tomorrow back all your stuff up and meet me in the headmaster's office understood." I nodded still confused. Then in a flash she was gone. After a minute Madam Pomfrey walked in and told me to drink a goblet full of this weird purple liquid that tasted like cinnamon and grapes. Right after I drank some I went fast to sleep.

I woke up feeling great and sat up in the bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried over and told me I could go back to my room because apparently people just started to go down to breakfast. I walked down stairs through a corridor and into the Hufflepuff common room. I did as my mother asked and packed up my stuff and headed to the headmaster's office.

Aphrodite's P.O.V

 **(A week or so before)**

I was watching over Mare one day as she walked to class alone. I felt sad for my daughter, but I also knew that she got my powers not just because she looks almost exactly like me, but she can't do magic. All of a sudden a full grown cyclops appeared. I wish I could flash down and help, but I couldn't. It started chasing her and so she ran, but all of a sudden stopped. She ran to her left and grabbed a garden tool and swung at the monster, but like I expected nothing happened because it wasn't made out of celestial bronze. I was proud of her for trying though. I almost screamed when the monster kicked Mare a couple hundred yards. I flashed myself inside the headmaster's office.

"Who are you and how did you apparate into my office." The headmaster said. I gave her a confused look because I didn't know what she meant by apparate and said, "I am Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love and my daughter Mare Potter got knocked unconscious by a cyclops." The headmaster admittedly stood up and ran down stairs running outside and she carried Mare to the hospital wing. I went back to observing while the nurse helped Mare.

I was starting to get worried when a week went by and Mare wasn't up yet, then I breathed a sigh of relief when she sat up in her bed. I flashed into the headmaster's office again and informed her that Mare was awake. I walked to the hospital wing with the headmaster on the way telling her how she could make herself look nicer which she did not like. The nurse and the headmaster talked with Mare before I was allowed to go up and talk to her. I realized it wasn't even safe here for her the safest place for her is Camp Half Blood. I sat next to her and said, **(you already read this dialogue from Mare, same stuff)** then I flashed away back to Mount Olympus.

Mare's P.O.V.

I knocked on the wall and asked for the headmaster sure enough Hermione came out and walked me up the steps. Like my mother said she was standing right there ready for me except she was with another person that looked exactly like me.

"Mare this is your older half-brother Ross." My mother said gesturing to the boy standing next to her. He was defiantly taller than me and older, probably 17 or 18, but that was just a guess it is not like I am the daughter of Athena. My mom continued to speak, "He will be taking you to Camp Half Blood in New York you are going to take a plan then you are going to take a taxi then walk passed the boarder understood." I nodded. Muggles have planes, that is how they travel far distances. I have never ridden in one before. I know all of this about the muggle world because I read all about it and asked my dad to get me a computer too because I thought my mother was a muggle. Anyway she teleported me and Ross to the airport gave us the tickets and some money and … swords? She teleported us passed the security counter to inside the right terminal, then she left.

"Hey Ross." I said

"Yeah"

"Why did she give us swords?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid then said, "If a monster attacks us then we are going to have to be prepared right?" I nodded in agreement.

"Why would a monster attack us and how can they find us." I said. He hit the palm of his hand to his forehead and for the second time in a few seconds looked at me like I was stupid.

"You really don't know anything. Ahh okay. Since we are children of gods we fight against the monsters and if there are less of us to fight against them they could try and over throw Olympus. The reason they find us so quickly is because we give off a scent. This is probably a lot to take in." He said and I was about to say, "Duh of course it is." Then before I could we heard over the speakers, "The flight from Heathrow Airport to John F Kennedy International will be boarding in five minutes."

Ross's P.O.V

We started to board the plane. Me and Mare didn't talk, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. I mean knowing nothing and then finding out she belongs to a different world after growing up in another. I was also thinking about how deep that sounded. I grew up with a mortal, well obviously since I was a demigod, and as soon as I turned ten my dad took me to Camp Half Blood that was seven years ago. I was pretty stoked my mom wanted me to help the ONLY wizard demigod EVER.

The flight was smooth and all I did was watch movies while Mare read. I don't know how she could have read the entire time, but I think it partially had to do with the fact she didn't know how the screen worked.

We got off, got our luggage and went out. I have seen the city many times before, but I was pretty sure this is Mare's first time to the U.S. She kept on pointing an asking questions. I liked her accent, but sometimes it killed me when she said some things that were different in American I guess you would call it.

 **I don't know much about English culture. Anyways I just had to say that in case I offend anyone. I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW. I always love to see what my readers think of my stories. I will try to update as much as I can. If you send me a PM I will most likely respond.**


	4. Ch4 MAKEOVER

**Hello. I am posting this on my last day of summer vacation. We all new it was going to end, but I decided to waste it all on writing. JK I love writing for you guys. Please REVIEW. Wow that sounded desperate. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4! :)**

Mare's P.O.V.

It was amazing I thought to myself as I looked out the window of the taxi, which I found out is a car that one person drives many people to and from place for a fee. We left the bright lights of the city and entered a more foresty area. We got dropped off at a view of a hill with a big pine tree at the top.

"Pull out your sword." Ross said. I did as he said, but I didn't see any need to. It was made from bronze with a black handle and it was really heavy. To be honest I prefer my wand as a weapon instead of the sword because it was smaller and all you had to learn were words and hand gestures. I felt my back pocket and felt my wand, I had brought it just in case I was somehow better at magic then sword fighting which I thought was impossibly.

I followed Ross up the hill copying the way he held up his sword. Once we past the pine tree at the top of the hill he lowered his weapon and stored it and I did the same. I looked around at my beautiful surroundings, a valley with strawberry fields and forest, a big four story house painted blue, and many other things.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Ross said putting his hands on his hips like he just achieved something great. I saw something in the corner of my eye it was like a glimmer of something I looked at the pine tree and saw that from one of its branches hung a golden hide. I pointed at it and asked, "What is that?" Ross again looked at me like I am stupid.

"Obviously you have never learned anything about Greek mythology so obviously you wouldn't know what the golden fleece is." He said frustrated.

"For your information," I said, "I know all of the Olympians and I know what the golden fleece is. I just don't know how you got it." I said frustrated at him because he still thought I was completely stupid. He probably didn't realize it, but the book I was reading on the plane ride was all about Greek 'mythology' which took me a long time because of my stupid dyslexia. I waited a little bit with no answer and I followed him down to camp. As we passed through the strawberry fields and I saw children around my age tending to them and a teenage boy playing read pipes I was shocked when I saw that the bottom half of his body was covered with fur and he had hooves instead of feet, but I recognized him as a satyr.

Ross took me into the big blue house and introduced me to a charizard? no centaur he was a centaur.

"Hello I am Mare Naomi Potter." I said to the man horse.

"Hello Mare I am Chiron activities director here at camp" Chiron said. Then he turned and looked at my brother and said, "Please escort her to your cabin." My brother nodded then asked me to follow him. Wow that was a short intro.

We walked past a group of kids playing volleyball, then a couple of kids running around. We came up on a climbing wall when I saw lava squirt out towards a kid. I pulled on Ross's shirt, pointed at the wall and said, "We got to help them something is shooting lava at them maybe it's a monster." He took one look at my horrified face and started to laugh. I looked at him confused and he just said, "You're defiantly a newbie little England. See that is how the climbing wall is supposed to work this whole place isn't just a summer camp it is also a training boot camp for us demigods." I didn't like the nickname, but everything else sort of made sense because when we continued to walk there was an arena and an archery range.

We walked into this sort of courtyard with houses in a U shape around it. Each one looked completely different, one was grey with pieces of coral on it and another was marble with peacocks and pomegranates on it. Ross led me to one that was completely pink, we walked up the steps to a blue and white checkered deck. We opened the pink door and I was looking in on girls who were as pretty as me probably prettier and extremely handsome boys all staring at me. The inside was painted pink and the beds were baby blue, and next to each bunk bed was a chest that said a name on it. Ross cleared his throat and said, "Everyone meet our sister Mare." They all clapped then one girl walked up to me,

"Welcome Mare I am Christina counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. "She pointed at a bunk with only one chest underneath it and continued, "That is going to be your bunk tomorrow you'll chest will be there so you can put your stuff in it, but for now just put your stuff on the top bunk, and please after that let us give you a makeover." All the girls nodded and started rummaging through their stuff pulling out makeup bags and clothing. I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually excited to get a makeover.

I quickly lifted my trunk on to my bunk and almost a split second after I was attacked by hangers and makeup brushes.

Christina's P.O.V

Right after I talked to Mare I ran towards my chest that said my name in fancy pink lettering. I quickly opened it up then grabbed an outfit and my makeup bag. Me and my sisters huddled together to choose the order of outfits Mare is going to try on then decided what makeup to give her. We got out of our huddle just as she turned around I gave her the first outfit and told her to go change. When she came back we sat her in a chair and started doing her makeup. When we backed away she was wearing jeans and a silk pink top with her hair curled and down with pink lipstick that matched her top. She was wearing blush and a cream colored eyeshadow and was wearing cream colored flats. Me and my sister looked her over and went back into a huddle.

"I think this is her." One girl said. We all nodded in agreement.

We turned around and I said, "We are good."

Ross's P.O.V

I couldn't help feeling bad for Mare, but I did agree that she could use it I mean she had the same features as my sisters, yet no makeup. Though what did you expect from a cabin full of children of the goddess of beauty. It is hard to be a guy in this family. Me and my brothers observed from our beds the chaos that our sisters called a makeover.

Mare's P.O.V.

I looked at a mirror and I liked the way I looked, but I thought they could have done no makeup and I was defiantly going to change into tennis shoes, but I don't think my sisters would allow that. I heard a loud horn in the distance then Christina said, "Come on, that's the conch shell we better get going to dinner to introduce people to Mare." Before I went out the door I slipped my wand into my back pocket, just a habit. We walked out of the cabin in a line and followed Christina to this building with an open roof that had pillars and a marble floor with picnic benches. I sat at the table with the rest of my siblings right next to Christina.

Chiron stomped his foot I mean hove and everyone went silent.

"I would like to announce a new camper Mare Potter daughter of Aphrodite coming from England and is are first PureHalfBlood." The horse man said. Everyone cheered though it sounded sort of confused because I don't think they know what a PureHalfBlood is, well guess what, it's me. Nymphs served us food and as soon as we got the food people started lining up in front of the fire with their plate I followed as they dumped a portion of their food into the fire and whispered the name of their godly parent and I did the same. As we did so the fire gave off a weird smell, but it was nice to.

We went back to our tables and continued to eat. I didn't really get a chance though because Christina spent all of dinner introducing me to all my other half siblings.

"That's Briana, Aria, Caleb, June, Octavia, Mavin." She pointed at a different person when she said their name.

"So what is a PureHalfBlood anyway Mare." Said a girl with blonde hair, and brown eyes known as Aria.

"Well our mom is a goddess and my dad is a wizard." I said as I pulled out my wand to show everybody.

"Cool." A kid with black hair and my same blue eyes named Mavin. I slipped my wand back in my pocket and finished my food.

Christina's P.O.V.

"Mare can you do anything with that magic wand?" I asked.

"No not really that's why I am here instead of at Hogwarts, which is a wizard school back in England." Mare said in her English accent.

"Why do you still carry your wand though if you can't do magic." Caleb asked. He did have a point, but I think maybe she could do some magic maybe she could get me the new season of clothes.

"I just like to have it around. It makes me feel safe I guess." Mare said.

"I think it's time to head back to the cabin. Ohh maybe we can do Mare's nails." Briana said. Briana is my identical twin sister though people can easily tell us apart because I prefer not to be constantly flirting with other campers unlike some person I know cough cough. So we all funneled back to the cabin and Mare decided she was just going to go to bed and read. We were all shocked, but were fine with it and gave her a book in Greek.

"I don't know how to read ancient Greek," she told us and we all rolled are eyes.

"Are you dyslexic." Ross asked and Mare nodded.

"Well so are the rest of us because our brains are wired to read ancient Greek not English. Now just read the title out loud." I said with a voice that said obviously. She looked at me like I was playing a joke on her, "Fine," she said, "Greek's Gods and Goddess. What how did what." Mare said astonished I gave her a look that could only be read as I told you so.

Mare's P.O.V.

I immediately flipped to the page about my mother. It was difficult to read, but so was English. I read until curfew not just about my mother, but about all the gods and heroes. That night I dreamt about tomorrow because apparently we are going to have a capture the flag game, I don't know what that game is, but it sounds fun. I was also told that my cabin doesn't play in those games which made me a little upset, but Christina said I can play with the Athena cabin and she also said that I will find out why my cabin doesn't play.

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 _ **Stay tune**_ **to** __ _ **find out what happens to Mare. Will they when or lose capture the flag. Find out next time on,**_

 _ **Stupid Writer Thinks She's Funny!**_

 **Again I love writing this story for you guys and I will try and post as much as possible.**


	5. Ch5 Boys and Magic

**Hope you like the fifth chapter in this story. Yes I am a Hufflepuff that's why Mare is. Two big things happen in this chapter. Oh and a little fun fact Hunter was originally named Ross and Ross was originally named Connor. Thanks for reading. Can someone also tell my computer that Hufflepuff is a word. Long chapter I know.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

When I woke up I put on my normal everyday clothes which was completely disapproved by my sisters. They went through my clothes I got really embarrassed when they pulled out my Hogwarts robes and Hufflepuff tie. They made me put on a pair of short shorts I forgot I packed and gave me a bedazzled orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of boots that I again even forgot I owned. We walked down to the mess hall I think they call it and ate breakfast. While I was waiting in line for the fire, standing in front of me was a really cute guy. I have never thought a guy was cute before maybe my sisters were rubbing off on me which could be a bad thing. I taped him on the shoulder and he turned around and looked at me.

"Hello I am Mare." I said nervously thinking about how weird he must think I am.

"Oh hey my name is Hunter son of Apollo you must be that new girl Aphrodite's daughter right." Hunter said. I was surprised because he had the same facial features as his siblings, but he had brown hair and green eyes probably from his mother. All of the other kids had blonde hair and blue eyes like me and most of my siblings.

"What is a PureHalfBlood anyway if you don't mind that I ask." Hunter said.

"ohh," I said realizing I was staring at him, "Well my father isn't a muggle I mean mortal he is a wizard." Hunter nodded and I felt my wand in my back pocket forgetting I even had it.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eleven. How old are you." I asked.

"Same age, but unlike you this isn't my first year of camp." He said and we just stood in silence again. He turned back to facing forward. Um yep Awkward.

After breakfast we went to our first activity, sword fighting. I feel like all I would learn from that activity is that I would die outside of camp. Of course I get chosen to spare with the best swords men in my cabin Ross. He tried to teach me, but to be completely honest I wasn't as bad as I thought. It was really embarrassing when he first lunged at me I dropped my sword and pulled out my wand and yelled, "Expelliamus!" a little tiny spark came out of the end and slowly floated to the floor and everyone started laughing. Again completely embarrassing, but it was cool because I have never even managed a tiny spark before.

After that was archery which I was pretty good at for never holding a bow in my life before. It was really strange, I picked up the right size bow my first time and actually hit the target my first time which again surprised me because no offense to my siblings, but they are absolutely terrible at archery. Though I felt triumphant, right next to me shooting bullseye after bullseye splitting the arrow that was already lodged in the target. Then I realized it was Hunter, I should have expected that he would be good at archery since his dad is Apollo. I didn't realize I was staring at him until my sisters started giggling behind me. I placed down my bow and walked over to a group of my sisters sitting off to the side.

"Someone's got a crush. Ooh this is going to be so much fun." Said Octavia. I was scared I hoped they wouldn't intervene.

"Please don't I can handle this." I said.

"Mare we are professionals were going to do this even if it takes the whole year." Aria said. I didn't think about being here year around. Maybe I'll go back to England during the school year, but probably not because for the first time ever I made a tiny spark appear so I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Then a nasty thought flashed through my mind will I ever see my dad again. I brushed that thought aside, but I was still scared. Then I noticed Aria and Briana pulling Hunter over towards me. They placed him right next to me and I started to blush and so did he I didn't know if it was because he liked me or if it was because he was embarrassed.

"Sorry about my sisters, they are just trying to make us a couple I am sorry that sounded weird." I said making him turn even redder. Maybe he does like me and I started to blush more, and my sisters noticed. It was awesome to find out my mother is a goddess, but honestly I could have gone without the love part. It got even more awkward when my sisters left. We just stood there not saying anything, both of us blushing like crazy.

"I think I'm going to go..." I said awkwardly. I turned around and started walking towards the bow rack.

Hunter's P.O.V.

I felt disappointed that Mare walked away, but then I had an idea and a smile worthy of a son of Hermes lit my face. I thought she was pretty, but also wasn't trying hard to be and she actually participating in activities. I ran over to Mare and said, "Umm would it be okay if I helped you with archery, I mean I completely understand if you say no." She started to blush and I thought maybe she liked me back, but probably not because I am not even close to good looking. I felt like such a creep we just met like an hour ago, love is to complicating for me.

"Sure." Mare said. I smiled again and looked over to see some of Mare's half-sisters jumping up and down, giggling.

After I gave Mare some tips and helped her with her stance the conch shell sounded and it was time for lunch. Afterwards, I went down to the lake for canoeing and I felt as if Aphrodite was watching because my cabin was again with her cabin and I also got paired up with Mare. We rowed out into the ocean still close to the beach. We just sat and stared at each other not saying anything. Eventually I realized that we were just rowing in circles, but I was alone with Mare without her sisters embarrassing us. Wow this was weird and I think she knew it too like we barley know each other and we act like we have been dating for a year.

Mare's P.O.V.

I thought it was awkward, but I also liked it. My sisters were on the beach because they didn't want to mess up their nails while canoeing. He seemed like he was not feeling awkward, we just stared at each other while we just unconsciously kept rowing. I think I wanted to tell him how I feel until some jerk from the Poseidon cabin sent a huge wave towards us knocking us off the canoe and tipping the canoe over. I was not a good swimmer and was not currently wearing water proof mascara. Hunter turned the canoe back over, swam over to me, and helped me into the canoe. The jerk who tipped us over yelled as he surfed by, "How do you like that, _Love birds_." I started blushing as Hunter got into the canoe with me also blushing.

"Hey are you okay Mare?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks you saved my life." I said still blushing.

"No not really I just uhh though umm you could use some help." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm maybe we could continue rowing in circles. If you'd like that." I said.

"Okay." He said picking up the rows and giving one to me. I know my hair was horrible and I had makeup running down my face, but Hunter didn't seem to care. Which I thought would make him stop staring at me.

At the end of the day during dinner all my siblings gathered around me.

"So how was your canoe ride with _Hunter_." Briana said.

"You all saw that." I said blushing.

"Of course we did its young love so cute. You two are the cutest we have all seen while we were at camp, which we all have agreed on." Christina said while everyone else smiled and nodded.

"Tell us all the details." Mavin said. So I told them everything that happened and all of them including the boys started giggling and saying aww at other parts. This took up almost all of dinner and we were interrupted by Chiron stopping his hove on the ground scaring me. As an instinct I took out my wand and yelled, "expelliuarmus!" at the pillar right next to Chiron. A green line of light shot out of the end of my wand putting a huge dent in the pillar. Everyone looked at me and I looked down at my wand thinking, "How did I do that." Then when I noticed everyone was staring at me I sat down and put my wand away.

"After dinner please see me in the big house Mare," Chiron said then after a few seconds continued, "On another note the teams for the capture the flag match will be the Athena team Red vs. the Poseidon team Blue. Remember the creek is the boundary and please no maiming or killing of other campers, no taking hostages, and Ares cabin please once you get someone do not continue to torture them. I will be the referee and on field medic otherwise have fun!" He finished and everyone got up and headed with their teams. Except I headed down to the big house to meet Chiron. He was standing on the front porch waiting for me which was surprising because I am pretty sure we left at the same time, but again he is a horse man. Then I realized they make rules to stop something that has happened before, People have died playing a camp game!

"What do you want umm to talk about." I said nervously thinking I was in trouble.

"I was told you couldn't do magic Mare." He said.

"I didn't think I could do magic. I have never done anything like that before I'm sorry I…" I said then Chiron cut me off.

"I am impressed and think that your powers could be your weapon as of in the game and in battle. You can use your wand in the game now go to your team. Oh and Mare please wear all armor." I was surprised I thought I would get in trouble for almost hitting him. I ran to the woods where Christina said my team would be.

Like Christina said I would be playing with the Athena team which what do you know also includes the Apollo cabin. I am serious when I say the Aphrodite cabin has a reputation because wow do they. The Athena children put me on the edge with a shield and a helmet that was too big for me. They told me that I wouldn't be useful to them because I would be worried about my nails or if someone came by I would just tell them how to improve their look then let them pass. Obviously my siblings have done all those things more than once. I really wanted to prove them wrong, so I was paying so much attention to the things around me. I held me wand out in front of me and jumped when Hunter landed right in front of me making me throw my wand up in the air which he caught in mid-air. Hunter handed me my wand and said, "Hey I am just going to be up in the trees firing arrows at people," He said as if it was normal, "Do you mind if I take the area around you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said blushing.

"Umm hey maybe I could walk you back to your cabin after the game," He said blushing I nodded then he jumped back into the trees. My attention was official gone all I could do was squeal in my head. The I heard the conch shell and I got back into my stance looking around. I thought people would think the same thing as the Athena kids and would try to get to are lag vea me. My suspicions were right a minute after the shell I was attacked and I just used the disarming charm because that is the only one I knew would work. Sure enough a green line sent people with blue plumes on their helmets flying back, with a little help from Hunter up in the trees.

The conch shell blew again meaning the game was over. Hunter jumped down and said, "We won Mare thanks to you." Then we hugged at first it was awkward, so we both backed away and looked at each other awkwardly while blushing. We walked over to where everyone else in silence.

"Red team wins! That is the end of a great game now everyone back to their cabins." Chiron said. I turned to look at Hunter, he smiled and said, "Come on let's go." In a calm voice. We walked all the way to my cabin then he left and went into his cabin. I walked inside and all my siblings sat on their beds Indian style. I walked over to my bed and saw that I now had a chest, so I put all my stuff in it.

Christina's P.O.V.

Mare walked in and I saw when I looked out the door that she was with Hunter. All of my siblings were excited to hear all about what happened. As a gift during the match I had Briana ask one of her boyfriends from the Hermes cabin to swipe a makeup kit from the camp store. It would be a present for Mare since she didn't have her own and she could always need one.

"So tell us all about you in Hunter. Spill!" I said.

"Well when we got to our positions he asked if he could be in the tree above me I guess that is how American boys show that they like you, then he asked if he could walk me to my cabin after the game." Mare said and we all went Aww.

"After the game we hugged for a split second then realized it was awkward because we just met." Then Aria interrupted her.

"But it is true love I can sense it." Everyone but Mare nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow you need to ask him out on a date like a walk on the beach." Caleb said. **(the author and the readers scroll up realizing he was introduced and we all forgot he existed)**

"I don't know like I said we just met." Mare said.

"You've sort of already had a date with the whole canoe thing." I said. She started to blush probably recalling the memory.

"We should all probably get ready for bed." Said Ross. I do not understand my little half-brother, he has never been in a relationship and he is so uptight. The real reason I don't like him is because he makes me look bad, I mean he is all about staying on time and everything, but I feel that I represent Aphrodite better than he does. Why am I being so self-conscious right now whatever I am the cabin's head counselor.  
"Why are you such a poop head Ross." Said Skylar a 7-year-old who has been here a year. I sort of laughed in my head because to Skylar that must have been an insult.

Mare's P.O.V.

One thing that makes since, well sort of, is that none of them asked me about how I pulled off magic, but that was fine with me. I thought about Hunter and about what my siblings said. As I changed out of my clothes and put on my pajamas I thought about what would happen the next time I saw him. I went to bed dreaming about us dating. We were walking along the beach holding hands, the sun setting out to our left on the horizon. Then all of a sudden I started thinking the weirdest things like saying Pancakes over and over again in my head. I pushed that away and started to think about me and Hunter again than I fell asleep.

"Mare wake up Mare." Someone said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that all of my sisters were up doing their hair and the person who woke me up was Briana.

"About time we need at least an hour to get you ready for the day." Christina said from over her shoulder looking into a mirror. I sat up in my bunk and stretch got down and walked over to Christina.

"Why do you need to get me ready and why will it take an hour? "I asked her. She turned around and screwed in the top of her mascara.

"Well you will have all your questions answered soon, but first we must choose an outfit for you." She said then yelled, "ASSEMBLE!" All of my sisters flung opened their chest and dug though their stuff to find their favorite outfits than did their weird huddle thingy again. As they talked outfits got dropped to the ground next to their feet, I am guessing it was probably the rejected outfits. When they broke away I changed into the outfit they gave to me which was a light blue summer dress that was tight with no sleeves at the top then flowing past my belly button. I walked out and my sisters clapped and bowed since they were proud of their work then put me in a chair. Aria was 15 and apparently the best at hair in the cabin, so she curled my hair and added some product and other stuff in my hair. They gave me a pair of shiny light blue flats and then sat me in another chair were I was attacked, again, by makeup brushes. Once the storm died down I was facing a mirror and I thought I looked just liked my sisters with my hair and makeup done.

"Ekkk now Hunter will deffinantly ask you out." Octavia said. I thought to myself how much all of this makes sense now. Then the conch shell blew did it really take any hour or was I staring off into to space for longer then I realized. I followed the rest of my siblings out of the door and headed to the mess hall to eat. I got some fruit and whispered, "Orange Juice." To my cup which filled with orange juice, which is sort of obvious.

After breakfast we went to Archery were Hunter walked up to me.

"Wow Mare you look Beautiful I mean uhh you look great I…" He said awkwardly while blushing which I did along with him.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Umm how about we work on archery together, like we did yesterday." He said

"Sure." I said. He shot tons of arrows the same way I saw him do archery the first time for a couple minutes.

"Do you always try and impress girls with archery?" I asked. He laughed then said, "Not always, but you are an exception," He paused then continued, "Umm I… can I be honest for a second you are the first girl I have ever liked." He said shyly.

"Same here. Maybe we can go…" I got cut off by multiple sisters fake coughing and sneezing. I shot the target, which barley hit it, sat down my bow and walked over to my sisters feeling stricken with major déjà vu.

"Why the heck did you do that I was about to ask him out. I thought you wanted me to do that." I said angrily.

"Well sort of we want him to ask you out, you have to make him want to." Briana said. From what I have heard I do not trust Briana based on her experience I just acknowledge it because of our mother.

"Now go back over there and make Mother proud." Christina said. I walked back over to Hunter completely pissed off, but I forced a smile.

"What was that about?" Hunter said.

"Oh I hope you don't find this offensive, but my sisters believe that a girl can't ask a boy out." I said awkwardly.

"Well I hope you don't find this offensive," he paused, "Will you go out with me?" Hunter said.

"I would love to." I said. We hugged, but this time it wasn't awkward until people around started to clap, aww, or just be completely rude by yelling things like, "Kiss already!" and "Get a room." We broke apart and started to blush.

"Talk about this later over a canoe ride." I said.

Hunter's P.O.V.

I nodded. I was so excited, (Mare doesn't know this, but when she arrived with Ross I thought she was beautiful. Then when we talked for the first time, I thought she was special (well obviously she is the only PureHalfBlood) She wasn't like the rest of her siblings caring so much about their looks. Again I am so excited, I want to do something romantic wait maybe something simple I don't know am I moving too fast. Ugg maybe I am just being paranoid. I walked back over to shooting arrows again while me and Mare's siblings dispersed. Well Mare's sort of left me and crowded around her, ohh this is going to be awkward with her mom being the daughter of the goddess of love. **(I am sorry if you're a boy because I am not and don't know how a boy thinks)** Soon it was time for us to head to the beach to go canoeing. It was hard to make it through the advice and threats coming from Mare's older Half-brothers, but I eventually made it to Mare and we paddled out as fast as we could.

"Haha sorry my brothers gave you such a hard time, I didn't know they would do that. Then again I have only known them for a few days." She giggled.

"Well at least now we can talk about where we want to go on our first date." I said.

"Umm maybe we can do something here at the beach." Mare said. Which gave me an idea.

"I know after dinner come down to the beach at the top of that cliff." I said pointing to a low cliff hanging over the beach.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said mischievously. She looked at me curiously and then went into deep thought probably trying to figure out what we were going to do. I shook the canoe which jogged her back to reality. We smiled at each other then I said, "Do you know I think that even though you are all made-up by your sisters to try and make you look more beautiful I think you are perfect the way you are." I said blushing. She started to blush then looked to the side of the boat and started to laugh. I follow her gaze and realize that we were rowing in circles AGAIN!

"I guess that it was meant to be we talk while rowing in circles, we are going to die out here from pure boredom." I said dramatically and she started to laugh.

"Aww am I really that boring." She said us both laughing though what I said wasn't even that funny. I didn't tell her that though because I love her smile.

"Hey well tell me about the other half of your DNA." I said.

"Well okay. Ever since I was little I was told my last name was of importance because of my grandfather. My father never new why and I deffinantly don't. My father being a pure blood wizard which means that both of his parents were wizards, trained me to be a wizard ever since I could hold a wand always saying that I was also a pure blood. I eventually found that I couldn't do it, but father said I was still too young and I should wait till Hogwarts, oh which by the way is the best wizarding school in the world." She explained and was going to continue when I said, "Wait the are multiple wizard schools?"

Mare's P.O.V.

I was about to say duh until I remembered that I was the only one at this whole camp who knows what I am talking about.

"Well there are Illvermory her in the U.S., Durmstrang in Norway or Sweden somewhere around there, and Beauxbaton in France and there is probably a lot more out there. Well anyway to continue with my story I found out my mother was Aphrodite a few weeks after my eleventh birthday. I was to spend a year at Hogwarts and should admitteatly come here if I found I couldn't do magic." I said.

"What an agreement so wait why are you here if you can do magic?" Hunter asked.

"I was getting there," I said angrily, "Anyway I found out I couldn't do it at all and kept sending my dad letters and he kept saying, 'wait until the end of the year,' eventually a cyclops found me and yep knocked unconscious in the hospital wing for a week."

"That must have hurt. Did the gods get rid of the cyclops?"

"No a simple curse got rid of him probably, and were not in kindergarten but please wait until I am done to ask questions." I said and he chuckled slightly while nodding. "Mom sent me here and the whole thing with the magic just let me explain. It has become a habit for me to take my wand with me and Chiron stamping his foot scared me and well you saw the rest." I finished.

"How did you suddenly perform magic when you have never done it before." He said and to be honest it is a fair question that I ask myself. What frustrates me the most is that I still don't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know. Well enough about me what's your story?" I asked, then the conch horn blew for lunch.

 **YAY! Mare can do magic. Bippy Di Bobby Di BO YAY. I bet you didn't expect that. Oh yeah and I guess Hunter is cool too. Single Pringle here so yes I am salty.**

 **What was I talking about.**

 **Yes please review. Hope you like my story.**

 **Review and get more Hunter and Mare or More on some of Mare's half siblings.**


	6. Ch6 Aww, Shh, What?

**Here is chapter six. I took me about an hour to post this because, me being me, did something really stupid.**

 **I started clicking the paste button over an over again once I selected what I wrote. I didn't realize that until like 10 minutes later. So I had to delete all the random stuff I just pasted then copy what I needed. I am an idiot. I understand that Mare's ad Hunter's relationship is moving fast, but I have a surprise for everyone. It will probably be in the next chapter, I think.**

 **Review- YuukiAsuna-Chan: No I didn't realize yet thanks for pointing it out, but you must admit it sounds better then, that one child at Camp Half Blood that is also a wizard.**

 **Review- Meghan: Thank you.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Mare's P.O.V.

"I'll tell you tonight." Hunter said with again a smirk worthy of Hermes himself. Woah the phrases from this camp are already rubbing off on me. We paddled back telling jokes and every few I would ask him what we are going to do on our date, date _, date_ nope still sounds weird no matter how I say it.

Everything else passed by in a blur because I spent the whole time thinking about tonight. What is he going to do that I have no idea, but I will find out soon because currently I was sitting at the Aphrodite table eating dinner. I was zoning my siblings out until I got a strawberry to the face.

"Mare are you even listening! We are trying to give you dating advice." Briana said frustrated.

"Briana not to be mean, but you would not be the first person I would go to for dating advice." I said and Briana over dramatically gasped and my brothers went "ohh!" and everyone else at my table started to laugh. After I finished my food as quickly as I could and walked over to the cliff. As I was making my way over there someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"It's okay Mare it's me." Hunter said and I admiteatly calmed down. He guided me somewhere still covering my eyes.

"Okay Mare you can look now." he said as he uncovered my eyes. We were at the edge of the cliff looking over the sea at the sun set and a picnic blanket was laid out with a basket, it was beautiful like things you would see at the cinema. He sat down on one side of the basket on top of the blanket and I sat down on the other side. he opened the basket and inside was a dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

"Do you like it?" He said nervously. I giggled at how concerned he was about this.

"Yes, it's beautiful Hunter." I said and giggled again. He handed me a strawberry and we ate it together looking over the ocean.

"So continuing our conversation from the boat what's your story?" I asked once I finished the strawberry.

"Well was sent here when I was nine from California and have been here ever since what else is there to say." Hunter said.

"Well then tell me about your time at camp and that necklace." I said pointing at the two beads on a leather string.

"Ohh yeah you get a bead at the end of every summer. Each one with a picture symbolizing an important event that happened that year. Like this one has a picture of the golden fleece was when someone stole it and Three heroes had to go get it." He said while pointing at a green bead with a gold picture on it.

"What about that one?" I said pointing to the second one which was pink with a red heart on it.

"Ohh that year was my second and it was a dozy," I giggled at that word, "Your siblings somehow sent this plague around where all of a sudden someone would fall in love with a bench or a fly swatter I got stuck with a branch." he said and I started to laugh.

"Am I better than the branch." I asked laughing.

"Yeah so far. Chiron got rid of it within two weeks, but made for some funny camp memories." He said joining me in laughing.

"One time when I was talking to my Aunt Lilly she told me that once she went on a date with a kid name Scorpius and it was in a dungeon." I said and we continued to laugh.

"My older brother took a girl to a skating rink and he tripped landed on top of her and broke her arm." He laughed.

"I am glad you haven't broken my arm yet." I giggled. We ate the rest of the strawberries and continued to talk about funny memories.

"I really like you Hunter." I said blushing.

"I really like you too Mare." He said blushing and for some reason he closed his eyes and started leaning forward and I did the same, but before we could reach each other I heard a loud, "Aww." and then another person say, "Shh." We snapped out of it and backed away. We both looked like tomatoes and he stood up and walked over to where the noise came from. He moved a bush to reveal Briana and Christina hiding and starting to blush from embarrassment.

"What the heck you guys, really!" I was so angry at them I mean, my date (That word again) they don't have to know everything about my love life.

"Okay we are sorry Mare, but we were taking a walk talking about Briana's boyfriend from the Hermes cabin just broke up with her and then we saw you guys. We couldn't help ourselves. Sorry." Christina said as I stomped over there. She stood up then pulled up Briana. Me and Hunter watched them walk away than turned to each other and smiled.

Hunter's P.O.V.

Me and Mare almost Kissed. Which would have been great if it wasn't for Christina and Briana. Now the moment is officially gone, kaput, good luck finding it again. Once Mare's sisters left we both started to chuckle because of the less than 10 second explanation on their easdroppinng.

"How about I clean up and I walk you back to your cabin." I asked calmly.

"Sure, sorry that my sisters ruined the moment." She said. I knew she was right, but I couldn't tell her that because then she'll think _she_ ruined the date.

"No they didn't because you are still here with me alone, wait maybe we should do a check first." I said the second part jokingly and she giggled in response.

"I guess your right about both things, but I still think we should be heading back so we can make it in time for curfew."

"I think so to." I said as I started to put everything away. Once I finished I started walking back with a basket in one hand and Mare's hand in my other. We walked all the way to her cabin in silence. Once we got there she said, "I had a good time tonight." She said letting go of my hand.

"Me too." I said watching her walk up the steps. She was still looking at me and smiling. I watched as she tripped on the top step landing on the porch with a loud Thump. I ran towards her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine just a little shocked." Mare said slowly getting up rubbing her forehead and was blushing from embarrassment. Lucky for her the only people who probably saw it was me and her brothers in sisters looking through the window.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah Bye" Mare responded.

"Bye." I said as I walked away. Wow those are two unfortunate ways to end a date, but you know I don't mind.

 **The end of this chapter. I have never been on a date so I don't know what actually happens so hope you like it. In all honesty I wouldn't even be Mare in this situation (Except the part about her tripping) I would probably be Christina. Please REVIEW. You engourage me to write and you point out some of my stupid mistakes.**

 **Review and get a cookie (::) - supposed to be a cookie.**


	7. Ch7 The Unescapable Zone

**Hey, Hello, Hi! How is everyone today. Anyway because I for one hate author's note (Yet do it anyway) will briefly say a few things. Remember last chapter when I said something would happen to Hunter and Mare's relationship, well it is going down near the end of the chapter. Enjoy chapter seven. Oh and remember to REVIEW.**

Mare's P.O.V.

Honestly that hurt a lot. What's even more embarrassing then tripping on a stair? Tripping on a stair in front of your date! I said good bye to Hunter then went inside and was admiteatly surrounded by my siblings. I don't know why they keep doing this to me, but it is extremely annoying.

"We told them what happened." said Briana.

"Why and so you know he may hate me now because of you two." I said glaring at Christina and Briana. I knew he wouldn't hate me, but would he actually see me again.

"We're sorry, but since you weren't actually in a relationship do we still have to bring out the breakup kit." Briana said then Octavia punched her in the arm.

"Did he actually break up with you, if no did he say anything about seeing you again?" Said Skylar and all of us turned to look at him. Him being the youngest in our cabin made his reasonable answer make the rest of my siblings look bad.

"What?" He said to all our stares.

"No he didn't break up with me and he said he'll see me tomorrow." I said and all of my siblings went ohh.

"Mare I think it is perfect time to ship you two." Said Mavin.

"Agreed, but what would it be...?" Aria said.

"How about Mareter." Someone yelled. Christina shook her head and said, " No wait I have one how about Hunre." Most started nodding and of course I had no share in this I mean really Hunre, I guess it is better than Mareter. I didn't want to talk about this though because when I was talking to Hunter I thought that I could maybe go back to Hogwarts at the end of summer. I found out there is no owls here so I had to find another way to contact my father.

"How can I send a message?" I asked.

"Well you may have to wait until day because the quickest way is through an iris message, because sadly under or high demand they will not give us wifi." Christina said. Iris is the goddess of rainbows I wonder how that's going to work.

"Can you help me with a message tomorrow morning?" I asked Christina.

"Of course. Now I am going to say it before Ross does its time for bed." Christina said and we all got ready for bed. I laid in my bed for a while thinking about what I would say to my dad when I eventually fell asleep.

Christina's P.O.V.

I woke up Mare the next morning telling her to get up so we can get her ready. She ignored me and dug through her chest to find something to wear. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a maroon t-shirt that had 'Hogwarts' in gold lettering across her shirt. She pulled on a pair of cargo boots. I felt ashamed when she brushed her hair and did nothing with it then started reading as if she was finished getting ready without putting on any makeup. She spotted me staring at her then came down from her bunk and asked, "So how does the Iris message work?" I started to walk out towards the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. A wooden stand with a sign that said 'Messaging Station' was facing cabins 1 and 2. To lamps were on either side and a row of squirt bottles full of water underneath them. once we got there Mare looked at me confused.

"You know how Iris is the goddess of Rainbows." Mare nodded, "So all you have to do is turn on a lamp, squirt some water into the light, once a rainbow appears toss in this gold coin," I said handing her one. "Pray to the goddess then say who and where you would like to send a message to." I finished. She did what I said then closed her eyes.

"James Sirius Potter, London England." Mare said. The image rippled and in its place was a man that had some similar features to Mare, but had black hair and green eyes talking to a girl that could be his twin, but looked younger and had red hair.

"Father." Mare said which made her father jump. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Mare how what Lily come check this out it's Mare." Her dad said. The girl ran behind him and her eyes also widened

"Well since there are no owls here so I had to go with this worlds version of long distance communication." She said and her father and the girl nodded. "Nice to see you again dad, Aunt Lily, but I have something important to tell you about... I performed to the disarming charm multiple times." She said and her aunt and dad both grew proud grins on their faces.

"Wow I am so proud of you... this means that you can come back to England and go to Hogwarts." Mare's father said.

"I can't wait to see you again... ohh sorry got to go. Love you guys." Mare said since the conch shell blew telling us it was time for breakfast.

"How do you turn this thing off?" Mare asked me looking around the image of her father and aunt. I just waved my hand through the image and walked with Mare to the mess hall.

In the middle of breakfast an owl flew in causing one of my siblings to scream as it landed in front of them. Children from the Apollo cabin stood up and brought out their bows. Mare stood up and yelled, "Stop! Don't shoot!"

Mare's P.O.V.

I was explaining to Skylar what a hippogriff is when an owl landed right in front of me. Skylar screamed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hunter and his siblings draw their bows. I noticed that it had a letter taped to its leg, I stood up and yelled, "Stop! Don't shoot!" the Apollo children obeyed, but everyone continued to stare at me. I took the letter from the bird I was excited when I saw the Hogwarts stamp that I squealed. I quickly read the letter which was inviting me to another year at Hogwarts. When I noticed everyone was still staring I sat down and finished my breakfast.

After breakfast during archery Hunter came up to me and pulled me behind a bush.

"What was that earlier today was that a letter from another boy?" He asked franticly. I pulled out the letter to show him.

"See the crest on the front that is for Hogwarts the wizard school I will be attending next year. Wait why are you so concerned that that was another boy, the only boys beside my father that would send me letters by owls are my grandfather and uncle." I said.

"Um we are sort of a what are we." He said. The date was great and I do like him, but with my sisters around I rather we just be friends. I hope he understands.

"We are friends. I hope you understand because I think we are moving too fast." I said and he got a sad but understanding look on his face. He is so easy to read. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard "Seriously!" and then a loud *Slap*. I walked to the other side of the bush. I saw Briana and Christina, and Briana had a red mark on her left cheek.

"Okay I am sorry, but what was that friendzone. I have never done that to a guy in my life." Briana said.

"Briana the reason you haven't friendzoned anyone is because your main goal in life is to kiss every demigod that has walked the earth." Christina said earning her a matching red mark on her right cheek. I laughed and walked over to where some of my other siblings were sitting totally forgetting about Hunter.

 **Ohh that friendzone though. I felt like I need to do it. Any way since Mare got invited to Hogwarts for a second year, tell me if you want me to write in a lot more detail about her experience or should I just skip over it. So yeah! Hope you liked it.**

 **Something doesn't feel right. Oh yeah I am writing about Camp Half Blood when earlier during class I wrote SPQR on my wrist. I know that was random, but it still doesn't feel right. I should be posting the next chapter tomorrow**


	8. Ch8 What Happened to Ross

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys, gals, demigods, wizards, and mythical creatures like it.**

 **Review- Guest: Something more special then being the only half god, half wizard on the planet?**

 **Review- You aren't alone: Why thank you kind sir. (If you are a girl I am sorry)**

 **Now let's see how much that friendzoned hurt-**

Hunter's P.O.V.

Ok, wow, I have never been friendzoned before so this really hurt. I mean I know we just met but we also just had our first date. I thought she was going to say maybe, "We're complicated" or "We could be a couple," with her really cute smile and her blue eyes. I was so happy when Mare left and extremely upset. I was on the brink of crying and I didn't want anyone to see. Then I stopped myself. We went on one date so it isn't like an actual relationship I shouldn't be crying. Then why does this hurt so much. Ohh if Aphrodite is messing with our relationship ugh you know that is probably what it is.

 **(AN: "Hold up wait why does everyone assume when this happens it's my fault." Aphrodite said.**

 **"** **Because it is your fault I know." I said.**

 **"** **No you don't you do this random thing when a boy is being crushed just to explain that Ms. I Can Put Whoever I Want Together did something wrong. Which I have to give props too." Artemis said.**

 **"** **Thank you Milady, but sorry before anyone else says anything and before I get carried away I am going to continue the story." The annoying blue eyed writer finished.)**

 **(Week Later)**

Mare's P.O.V.

So maybe I made a mistake and maybe I didn't, but ever since a week ago Hunter hasn't talked to me. With him out of the way though I made some new friends that weren't currently my roommates. Her name is Selena Bianca Jackson and she was in cabin 6. I talked about wizards and she listened. She told me multiple times it was relief to talk to someone who doesn't know who her parents are. I don't see what the big deal is I mean sure we have godly parents, but we all do. That is what I thought before parent day. We gathered in the auditorium and all of our godly parents flashed in. Some camper's parents are children of the gods so they took a car and showed up a little later. When Selena's parents showed up all the campers surrounded around them it was weird. After Selena hugged them she walked back to me to avoid the herd of people trying to talk to them.

"Do you want to know why this is happening?" She asked me as we sat down, so she can help me with my ancient Greek.

"I really don't want to know I think it may ruin our friendship." I said and she hugged me. "Dude and I don't see what the big deal is even if you do tell me their names I wouldn't know because one, I grew up in a world that don't know what a cell phone is and two, I was in England." She laughed and opened the text book. Julia Stoll's parents came and so did Blake Grace's parents. Apparently they were all famous among the gods and the campers. I didn't want to meet them because I didn't want to find out who Selena's parents are and I had no idea why they were famous. I hung out with my mom a little bit then she had to leave so I spent the rest of the day with Selena up in a tree with a spell book trying to perform spells. We managed to avoid the adults until her dad found us and decided to climb the tree and sit on the closest branch to us.

"Hello I am Percy Jackson." A man with black hair and green blue eyes said. I looked to Selena and obviously saw the resemblance except her black hair was in natural princess curls.

"Hello, Mare Potter." I said reaching my hand out and he shook it. Then an owl flew and landed next to me.

"Oh did grandma send you?" Selena said.

"Hey Sprouts what do you got there?" I asked as I pet the top of my owl's head. I took a tiny piece of paper from around sprout's ankle that said,

 _Thought you could use a friend. Keep her with you._

 _Love, Dad_

Both of the Jackson's looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where I come from owls are our way of communicating and I got my owl, Sprouts, for my Eleventh birthday." I said.

"So which go makes you a half blood?" Percy asked.

" I am not a half blood." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Dad she is the only PureHalfBlood and her mother is Aphrodite. No wonder mom calls you seaweed brain." Selena said.

"Who is your father?" He asked. Then a woman with grey eyes and blond curls like Selena's sat down next to Percy.

"My father is James Potter and he is a wizard, oh and I am guessing that is your mom Selena." I said and the woman stuck out her hand and I shook her hand.

"Annabeth Chase, oh you must be Mare Potter the daughter of Aphrodite and the wizard." I nodded.

"Mom this is my friend and please don't tell her anything about your time at camp." Selena said and her parents looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"How about we show her, Mare would you like to battle with a weapon of your choice." Percy said and Annabeth faced palmed.

"Dad you know what never mind do you think you can do you think you can try Imperio." Selena said smiling at me.

"I would love to if wait a second does it really matter if I use an unforgivable curse will you still be my friend?" I asked.

"I would totally still be your friend if you made my dad smell his butt." She whispered then hugged me.

"You are on Jackson." I said. He smiled, me and Selena climbed down the tree, while Percy slide down on a water slide and Annabeth was on his back. They seem like such cool parents. When we got to the bottom all of a sudden a flash appeared next to me to reveal my dad.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"So glad I wasn't splinched. You know as well as I do that I am not the best at apparating." My dad said.

"Oh totally forgot, umm dad I want you to meet my friend Selena Jackson and her parents." I said gesturing to my friend and the coolest couple I have ever met.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter call me Percy and this is my wife Annabeth." They shook hands and then he shook Annabeth's.

"Where were you with your battle." Selena said.

"Oh dad can I please use Imperio this one time please please pleeeeeaaasseee." I begged.

"I have no idea what for, but go ahead. Just please try not to kill anyone." He said.

Selena's P.O.V.

While me and Mare were up in the tree she told me about the three unforgivable curses and what each one does. I thought she could use Imperio on my dad and make him do flips or something. Of course my dad didn't know this, but maybe my mother did. I saw a scared look cross my father's face as they went into their battle stances. Him with rip tide in his hand and Mare with her wand. Her dad was standing off to the side and my mom was standing next to me. My dad swung at her and she yelled, "Expelliuarmus!" In an over the top English accent and my father's sword blasted away landing behind him. "Imperio!" She yelled this time aiming at my father. He froze with a confused look on his face and started to do cartwheels around me and my mother. All of us girls burst out laughing when Mare had him break dance.

"That's enough Mare." James said calmly putting a hand on her shoulder. She let go contact with him and put her wand back in her pocket.

"I think it is fair to say everyone, but my dad wins from this experience." I said and all of us, including Percy, continued to laugh.

Are parents left after all of us caught up. Me and Mare walked to the mess hall for dinner.

Christina's P.O.V.

I was up early going on a walk around while all of my siblings slept away in our cabin. All of a sudden tons of different streams of light started hitting the protective boundary. Tons of people wearing robes and hoods covering their faces were pointing sticks at the pine tree at the top of Half Blood Hill. Chiron was already galloping of the hill and I ran back to my cabin to grab Ross so he could help and I got Carlos from the Ares cabin to help. We sprinted back to the to the pine tree. As I got closer I realized they were mumbling phrases before the light came out of their fancy carved sticks. I realized that maybe they were like Mare maybe they were wizards.

"May I ask that you stop firing for a little while I speak to the person in charge of this attack." Chiron asked.

"Halt!" A man with a heavy British accent. He walked out in front and Ross walked outside of the boundary with his sword raised.

"Crucio!" A high pitched voice yelled and Ross fell to the ground and started to shake. He started to fold sort of and then started to shake again. He was in pain I could tell. The same man as earlier walked up and mumbled something under his breath and Ross stopped shaking. Carlos pulled him over the boundary and I ran over to kneel next to him. He blacked out and was sweating.

"Carry him to the big house and lay him down." Chiron ordered and turned back to the masked wizards and raised his bow.

"Run away, run away." A person yelled from in the crowd of about twenty people. They backed up into the forest. Chiron caught up to us and we helped Ross onto his back. He galloped towards the four story blue house and I ran back crying to the cabin to see if Mare new what happened to him. I woke her up and we went out and sat at the base of a statue of our mother.

"What's wrong Chris is everything alright." She said hugging me.

"Yes I am just worried about Ross he got hurt." I explained the whole story to here and she looked at me with extreme worry.

"In my world there are three unforgivable curses, the Cruciatus Curse is one which is what they used on Ross it is a torture curse. People are known to be driven made by too much exposure to it. I am pretty sure Ross should be fine." She said and I was so relieved. I was a little taken aback by the word 'should be' though. I wiped my tears away and we walked to the infirmary to see Ross.

 **End of eighth chapter. Song I am listening to I won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules.**

 **Oh yeah find out next chapter whether or not Ross is dead or not. a certain someone will be more upset then others. Try to guess.**

 **Please REVIEW.**

 **-Zoe Nightshade**


	9. Ch9 Singing Battle

**(cue not needed apoligzing .. NOW) I am extremely sorry, really really sorry. My computer decided to be stupid and not work for a few days, but works again yeah. In this chapter we meet a new character and a event that is based off of something that happened to me a while ago. I am really sorry again for not posting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy chapter... (*Checks real quick*) chapter nine!**

Ross's P.O.V.

I woke up in the camp infirmary and my whole body hurt. I remember being excruciating pain and then blacking out. A girl was sitting over me with amber eyes and black hair. I recognized her as my girlfriend Lacey Thomas child of Poseidon. She looked like she was crying with red eyes, she was looking down at her shoes.

"Lacey are you ok?" I asked worriedly and she shot up and looked at me.

"Oh Ross I am so glad you are ok." She said as she hugged me. I cried out in pain and she backed away with horror on her face. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

I sat up and looked at my body. My arm was in a sling and my leg was in a cast. How did a 10-inch stick give me broken bones. All of a sudden my head started to pound and everything went black.

Lacey Thomas's P.O.V. **(I know I am switching a lot)**

My boyfriend Ross Lintton was currently sitting in the camp infirmary. We have been dating for a year now, so you could image how terrified I was when he sat up then fainted backwards. I started crying again and ran to the big house to get Chiron. He ran back to the infirmary and I collapsed on to the porch crying. Then Selena walked by and helped me into a chair and sat next to me. I hugged her while she tried to calm me down. My boyfriend got hit by some random light thingy and now he could be dead. Technically Selena is my niece, but I think of her as a sister. She rubbed my back as I continued to sob. Ross is not going to die he can't leave me here without him.

After about twenty minutes of an enormous break down I calmed down and told Selena what Christina told me happened.

"She said that the person who hurt Ross yelled something like Cracous no it was Crucio before he hit him." I said and Selena looked worried.

"Did she say how long he was under the curse." Then she stopped and I started to cry again. A Curse! He is under a CURSE! Why does this always happen to me first Mom, then Kala, now Ross. My family wasn't always the kindest, or best, but it hurt when my step sister and mother got cursed.

"What do you mean curse?" I said trying sound calm, but it came out like a desperate sob.

"Calm down it is ok. Lacey this isn't the same stuff from you know umm. You know how my friend Mare is a wizard she talked to me about that curse. It is a torture curse, but it doesn't last forever it only happens when the person cursed it. He is just hurt from the experience." She said.

"Ugh. That part Athena thing is really getting on my nerves because you think your helping by saying that my boyfriend was tortured." I said frustrated. Chiron galloped towards I couldn't read is expression, but I was hoping he was bringing good news like,

 _Guess what your boyfriend is perfectly fine and his mother paid for you to go to a fancy restaurant on a date_

Which by the way happened before.

"Lacey if you want to go see him you can." Chiron said. I nodded because it was an obvious yes, but I also hate to see him in pain. I walked slowly to the infirmary. When I arrived Ross was sitting upright in his bed drinking what looked like a glass of nectar. He looked at me and put the glass down.

"Hi Lacey." He said. I wanted to run up punch him in the face, but I ended up kissing him instead. I backed away and he smiled.

"You scared me when you passed out for the second time. I thought you were dead, just promise to not leave ok." I said and then his face turned sad.

"I didn't know I scared you that much, I'm sorry." He said. Oh no does he think I am mad at him. Well, I am just a little bit, but I am just happy he is ok. We hugged in silence for about ten minutes before the conch shell sounded for breakfast. Ross had to stay in the infirmary, just in case like in the movies he is about to die and I cry next to him and he is all like _Lacey I love_ and then he dies. You know you are a child of Poseidon when you are cracking jokes and making stupid references when someone may be dying. I am just kidding I am just trying to look on the bright side of life. **(Review if you got that reference)** Trying to just talk normally with Josh Reilly who is quiet with people he doesn't know, but will come loud in annoying once he gets to know you. Then there is Parker Lee who is the most powerful out of all of us, but is the smallest. My brothers probably figured out that I was a bit upset, but they didn't say anything. Though our table was quieter than usual, everyone else was gossiping and taking about the attack. After breakfast Chiron told all of us to go to the amphitheater.

"So I am guessing all of you have heard about the attack that acquired earlier this morning. Well I just want you to know that the left only slightly hurting one camper. I assure you everything is fine so don't worry." He finished and almost laugh I don't think passing out twice could be put under the category of minor injuries. "Now lets start the camp fire."

Selena's P.O.V

Besides the fact that some people were still worried about Ross the campfire was happy. Me and some of my friends sat next to each other talking over each other about random things and there was a group of boys close to us talking about random things as well. Hunter and Blake Grace were part of the group and once in a while I would see Hunter look over at Mare who was sitting right next to me. I got lost in thought and started to hum one of my favorite songs. Then I heard one of my friends start to sing.

(Selena-normal Julia Stoll- **Bold** Mare- _italics_ )

 **Should've known better**

 **I saw her wearing your sweater**

 **Nice glasses fake red hair**

 **Just like me**

Stop crying

Stop crawling

Can't you see that I have stop falling

We were good at faking forever

I get it

Whatever

 _Am I gonna miss you_

 _Hell Noo!_

 _Baby watch me up and go_

 _Mama said that the boys like you_

 _Never work out anyway_

 **(Boys like you)**

Girlfriends say are you gonna be sad

If he calls you up you're gonna take him back

I say

Hell Noo!

Oh, Hell No!

I get it

Whatever

 **Straight up don't blam you**

 **You're not the cash and I'm not the jewel**

 **Never be the one to make you better**

 **Whatever**

 _Hell No!_

 _Baby watch me up and go_

 _Mama said that the boys like you_

 _Never work out anyway_

 **(Boys like you)**

 _Girlfriend say are you gonna be sad_

 _If he calls you up you're gonna take him back_

 _I say_

Hell Noo!

Oh Hell No!

 **(Hell No- Ingrid Michealson)**

I finished and we were all smiling at each other. That was a lot of fun. We hugged and started to giggle more than the Aphrodite cabin when someone cute walks by Then all of a sudden the boys started to make noises with their mouths.

(Hunter-normal Blake- **Bold** Both- _Italics_ )

Da da da da da

You're insecure

 **(AN: If people started playing this song I would be like, Hell Noo!)**

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up to cover up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

 **Everyone else in the room can see it**

 **Everyone else, but you**

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your Hair gets me over Whelmed_

 **(What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction)**

Katie, Mare and I got into a huddle and started thinking of a song to sing to interrupt them. Once we decided we turned to look at the boys who were singing. We stood up and started to sing.

(Same as before, bold italics mean all)

I don't care about my makeup

 **(AN this is one of my favorite songs)**

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut **(AN All those lines were completely true to me)**

You say, "So What?"

 **Some-somehow**

 **It's a little different when**

 **I'm with you**

 **You know what I really am**

 **All about**

 **You know how it really goes**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

 **Some-some way**

 **We'll be getting out of this**

 **Town one day**

 **You're the only one that I want**

 **With me**

 **You know how the story goes**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 _When its you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

 ** _Rock 'n Roll_**

 ** _Hey, Hey, Hey_**

 ** _Rock 'n Roll_**

 ** _Hey, Hey, Hey_**

 **(Rock N' Roll- Avril** **Lavigne** )

People started to gather around and started to cheer. Then the boys started to hum. We were stuck in an all-out singing battle. We all sang one more song before the whole camp was watching us, so we decided to stop. We all laughed as we walked back to our cabins. I didn't know that Katie and Mare were such good singers.

 **That's all folks! Anyway at the beginning that a event will occur in the story that has happened to me in real life. Yep one time at school about twelve girls and maybe seventeen boys broke out into a singing battle. Us girls won. Anyway new character Lacey Thomas and new problem. I wonder what happens next ;). Please REVIEW. Always appreciated.**


	10. Ch10 Roses Are Purple

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry for all the singing and less story in the last one. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Mare's P.O.V.

We walked back to our cabins laughing and when I arrived I assumed I was the first to arrive. I was really wrong. I silently opened the door to find Ross and Lacey in a heated make out session which was extremely awkward. I awkwardly cleared my throat and they suddenly stopped. Ross turned to me with, I have no idea how, a gentle murderous glare.

" _Mare I am so happy to see you, but as you can see this is the wrong time."_ He said in an accent.

" _Sorry I didn't know you two were in here and aren't you breaking the rules."_ I said in the same accent. Then I realized we were speaking in fluent French. I looked at him confused. Him and Lacey began to laugh with her still in his arms, with one arm wrapped in a bandage.

"As children of the goddess of love we are born to be naturally fluent in the language of love." He said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, on another note I am just really happy you're okay and I'll be going now." I said gesturing for the door. Then Lacey put a hand on my shoulder.

"No I should be going. See ya Mare. Bye Ross." She kissed Ross's cheek then left. Everyone else arrived soon after. We got ready for bed and it was lights out. That night I didn't really sleep, I was just thinking. Thinking about my friends and how we should totally form a band, but that's for another day. I was also thinking about going back to Hogwarts. I want to prove all of them wrong for bulling me **(AN I challenge you to guess what it is)**. Eventually I dosed off.

The next morning, I woke as the sun was rising and decided to take a walk. I was walking in the woods around camp when suddenly I heard something that suspiciously sounded like "Expelliarumus" and a sword clattering to the ground. There goes my peaceful morning walk.

Hunter's P.O.V.

I was practicing my long range archery skills one morning. I was walking through a forest with sunlight barley streaming through the trees. I was about to shot another arrow and a tree in the distance when I heard voices. I slowly stored the arrow in my gold quiver hanging off my back. I walked towards the noise and hid behind a tree.

"Why would a summer camp kidnap someone?" an English voice said. Why would anyone in camp kidnap someone maybe these people are lost I should help them.

"We don't know if it is actually a summer camp." A more girly version of the voice said. I barley stuck my head out just enough to see them. About five feet in front of me was a person with long purple hair with a black cloak with her back to me.

"How are we supposed to figure out if it is actually a summer camp with their magical boundary." A boy with black hair that reached his shoulders and was slightly shorter than her. Yep these guys are deffinantly not lost. They are talking about a summer camp with a magical boundary in the middle of a forest. Why are they talking about camp half blood. Then the boy looked over the girl's shoulder and saw me. I quickly took out my bow.

"Watch out!" He yelled pointing at me. He put a hand in a pocket and took out what looked like a stick, but I knew better that was a wand. I notched an arrow as the girl stepped out of the way and pulling out a wand of her own. I shot the bow in the boy's leg making him yell out in pain and fall to the ground, dropping his wand in the process. The girl looked down at the boy for second then looked at me like she will kill me. She yelled "expelliamus" knocking my bow to the ground. I took out my sword saying, "Say hello to my little friend." And took a swing at the girl who dodged and said the same thing as before. Making my sword clatter to the floor. I stood there in shock and as fast as I could, I climbed the tree next to me. Then I heard a familiar voice yell "Expelliamus." And I heard the girl who was attacking me say.

"Hey, Michael was that you... uhh Mare?" She asked. No way Mare knows the people and did she come and help me. That is not the point now get down from that tree before you make a foul out of yourself. I climbed down from the tree and stood behind it making sure I wasn't heard or seen by Mare.

"Rose nice to see you again. Hunter get out from behind that tree." She said and I walked over to her. I mumbled under my breath, "Wow thanks my just friend is saving my life from a my little pony." Mare started to laugh, apparently hearing me, then she went serious again looking at the girl named Rose.

"Before I introduce you two, what the heck are both of you doing out here especially you Rose." She said as if we were miss behaving children.

"A whole bunch of us were here yesterday and tried to save you Mare, but I was out here with Michael trying figure out a new plan to get you out." Rose said. Mare looked over at the boy holding his leg, then looked at me. I got the message and went over to help this Michael kid, only for Mare.

Rose's P.O.V.

"We came to help you because we thought you were kidnapped." I finished

So when Mare disappeared suddenly after being released from the hospital wing, we all came to the conclusion that she was kidnapped. Though Professor Hermione told us she was perfectly fine, a group of us came to America to find her because she told me about it one time. Mare started to glare at me like I was about to get avada kedavraed.

"YOU USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON ROSS! UGG GO SPLINCH YOURSELF!" She yelled angrily. Ohh that was really painful.

"Why do you care that this Ross kid got tortured you belong with us not these half muggle people." I said. For some reason I got really mad at her.

"THAT HALF MUGGLE GUY IS HALF GOD ASWELL, AND MY BROTHER! Ugg you just reminded me of why we are no longer friends. Just go Rose. Michael should be fine take him back and know that I was not kidnapped and I am completely fine. Oh and you should know you would look better if you joined the Headless Hunt." Mare said. I suddenly felt 99.99% angry and only 0.01% guilty. I stormed off with Michael behind me with a look of shock on his face walking like nothing happened.

Mare's P.O.V.

I helped an exhausted Hunter back to camp. Saying nothing the whole time. After we walked back to camp we told Chiron what happened and lucky for me he wasn't upset.

At breakfast Aria tried to explain to me why me not wearing makeup is why I only went on one date. I wasn't paying attention until for the second time at camp, I got hit in the head by flying fruit. I looked up and asked the stupidest question, "Uhh What day is it?"

"Uhh I think it is August 10." Octavia said. Then I spit out the cereal I was eating. How could I not have known that today is my birthday.

"What the Hades Mare. This is my new top." Briana screamed across from me.

"Sorry I didn't realize today was my twelfth birthday." I said. Then all of a sudden Christina stood up and said, "Help us sing Happy Birthday to Mare." Then rest of my siblings stood up and looked at me and started to sing, along with the rest of camp,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Mare. Happy Birthday to you." People started to clap. I started to blush from pure embarrassment, but the person clapping the most was surprisingly Hunter. Also was I twelve today, but that also means I have to leave camp in what 10 days. I liked it better here than at Hogwarts. I had a big family who cared about me and a still hopeful boyfriend. *cough cough* you still like Hunter *cough cough*. I won't say it nor will my stupid thoughts. I also need to put my plan in action to prove all the bully, to cool for me, supposed popular kids to not mess with Mare Naomi Potter, Daughter of Aphrodite and Granddaughter of the Harry Potter.

"So guys do you have any makeup kits that I can take with me when I go back to England?" I asked and all my sisters stop their conversations and turned their heads to face me. I swear it looked like something out of horror movie. Then they all smiled and looked at Christina.

"We already created a kit for you with what we think are the best looks for you." Christina said.

"Umm there is one problem. I don't really know how to apply makeup." Some of my sisters gasped, but then Aria closed the compact mirror in her hand drawing everyone's attention.

"We will teach you. It will only take us a few days with the time we have right girls." Aria said and I heard multiple, "a hum"'s and "Of course"'s. Again my sisters are the worst and the best. Scarier than when Fluffy gets angry sometimes, but also help me even when I don't need it. My brothers had shocked expressions on their faces when I said I needed makeup. So here is my plan, first look nice, second don't get a boyfriend or hang out with the popular crowd, and third try to ace every class. What is supposed to happen in the end is that, all the girls will be jealous, all the boys will be upset, and all of the mean popular people will be angry because I will be prettier than them, smarter than them, and still not be their friend. Selena helped me come up with this plan. I will still act as myself, just have a bit of experience behind my belt. Selena had me make an oath and I quote, "I swear on the River Styx that while I am at Hogwarts, I will not get a boyfriend or become a self-centered popular girl and I will Iris message my best friend, Selena Bianca Jackson, as much as I can." Selena is my best friend and the only person who understands that being 'special' isn't really all that nice. Her being a legacy of the supposed greatest fighters and heroes Olympus has ever seen and me just simply being a child of the goddess of love and beauty and a regular ordinary wizard. Her yeah I'd say she is special, but me yeah right.

The next thing I know I am standing at the base of me and Selena's tree.

Selena's P.O.V.

Every day when me and Mare have free time we like to go to 'our' tree. We claimed it so it is ours. It is near my Aunt Thalia's tree (She isn't really my aunt I just call her that.) Mare was staring off into space the whole way over so at the moment I was yelling at her.

"MARE! I will slap you!" I yelled waving my hands in front of her face. I pretended to roll up my sleeves and said, "Ay sleeping beauty wake up!" I slapped her and she then woke from her thought bubble.

 **I pose a challenge. Guess where I got the sleeping beauty thing from. Other then that I hope you enjoyed his chapter,**

 **-ZovaUniverse**


	11. Ch11 Jasper, The Stoll's and Love

**Hey, sorry for the late update, but I think you'll like this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW**

"What the Hades was that for!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek.

"For touching the spindle of the spinning wheel and falling asleep until my hand, your prince, woke you up." I said. She just looked at me confused and I sighed. "You were deep in thought and were completely unresponsive, you know what you should have a nickname." I don't why I said that It just sort of came to me.

"Fine how about you chose one for me and I chose for you." Mare said. Thankfully forgetting about me slapping her at least I hope she did. I started to climb the tree then I remembered something. I surrounded myself in water and thought of where I wanted to go. When I let the water dissipate I was standing on a branch up in the tree… wait a second I am in the wrong tree. I look to the tree next to me and see Mare sitting on a branch laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny. I tried and messed up."

"Selena while you were doing that did your head fill with seaweed." Mare said. I started to crack up a little too much. "I know that was a joke, but it honestly wasn't funny enough for you to end up almost falling off your branch." Mare said no longer laughing.

"No it is just my mother calls my father Seaweed Brain. So sorry that nickname is already taken come up with something more original." I said still laughing. She started to laugh and I tried the water teleport thing again and actually got into the tree. We sat down on a branch.

"Wait explain to me again why you are in the Athena cabin, but can control water." She said. I have told this story to her once before because we went to the beach and I was sitting under water talking to fishes and Mare pulled me out saying if I did that I would drown.

"Ok so my mother is a daughter of Athena and my dad is a son of Poseidon. When I came to camp Athena claimed me as her granddaughter. Which means I am more like her. I still have the powers and look like I belong in Cabin 3, but I am _wise beyond my years_. At least according to the big powerful idiot known as my father." I said.

"Ok well do you want to know something scary, I have to leave for England soon." She said and started to fake faint. Of course I knew this I just don't think I can survive another school year. I have only blown up one school, by complete accident. Well let's just say if you are an annoying cheerleader you better not insult me while we are using fire in chemistry. Yep I got a F on that project.

"Remember your oath because the Styx is no joke." I said and she sat up straight.

"One problem I am going to need some drachma." She said and then all of a sudden a pink purse dropped to Mare's lap.

"What the Hades." She exclaimed.

Mare's P.O.V.

A big pink purse dropped on to my lap. It was heavy and had a pink sticky note attached to it.

"What does the note say?" Selena asked scooting closer to see the note. I pulled off the note and read the whole thing in my head. I started to blush. Selena saw my face and grabbed the note and started to read out loud.

"Mare I have given you a gift, because I can sense the true love between you and that son of Apollo. I know you made that deal with that legacy of one of my favorite match making project, but you also need to use these drachmae to contact Hunter. I suggest you also use the purse, don't you agree that it is such a pretty color. Sincerely, your very beautiful mother, Aphrodite." Selena said. "Ohh you still like Hunter. I knew it. Can I get a what what for being as awesome as aunt Thalia. Can also get a what what for now becoming someone's favorite niece." She finished.

"You know you are completely Ridikulus. Ha get it, can I get a what what for that pun." I said.

"Yeah and I am the ridiculous one. Wait did you hear that." She finished and as she was saying that she brought out her sword. I heard the sound too, but I didn't know what it was. Then we were covered in what smelt and looked like horse poop. Right after that I was doused in water and so were Julia, Blake, and a couple of Hermes kids. Obviously Selena has gotten the poop off of us, but with a little too much water. Julia and Blake were two years older than me and Selena. I knew they liked each other and they chose to make out under the wrong tree at the wrong time. The Hermes kids started to run after they jumped out of our tree, but sadly for them they were to slow.

"Stupibfy!" and what did you know they suddenly froze. We jumped down and Selena quickly dried off our angry friends. Then we walked over to the still frozen Hermes kids with Julia and Blake in tow.

"Umm Mare can you maybe unfreeze them." Julia asked and I looked at her confused. These were obviously not campers. They looked like twins except one was slightly taller than the other.

"Why and in a few seconds they will unfreeze on their own." I said, then right as I finished they started to run and tripped over each other, doing summersaulting face plants. Everyone except me started to crack up and I didn't see why. One stood up and when he saw Julia, he went over and hugged her.

"Dad what are you doing here." She asked the man. Ohh so that is Travis Stoll ok.

"Can I just come to see my daughter."

"Why are you really here?"

"Ok ok maybe Connor and I wanted to come to camp and maybe pull some pranks on unexpecting campers."

The other guy got up and saw Blake and started to laugh so hard he doubled over.

"Why did you prank us and why are you laughing." I asked.

"Funny story actually. We were originally going to prank Julia, but Travis accidently dropped the bucket when you two started to kiss. Ha-ha you should have seen his face." Connor finished still laughing.

"Which reminds me. I will be notifying my wife about this along with Jasper." Travis said and Blake started to cringe.

"Please do not to refer to my parents as Jasper or Jipper it is so weird. Oh and please don't tell my grandmother that will end badly." Blake said the last part quickly, which caused all the older Stoll's to grow mischievous grins and for worry to sprout on the young couple's faces. Travis got out a drachma and we walked over to the IM station with two complaining teenagers.

"Oh lady Iris except this offering and show me Piper and Jason Grace." Travis said and an image started to shimmer in front of them. I woman with tan skin and chopping brown hair was reading something with a man with blonde hair and wearing glasses was sitting next to her.

"Hello my old friends." Connor said drawing the man and woman's attention.

"Hey Connor, Travis and it has been a while since I have seen you Selena, you should contact your aunt more often." The woman said. I know it isn't her actually aunt, but she almost all the heroes that they tell stories about Selena calls aunt and uncle.

"Hi Piper, but the reason Travis started this IM was because of your son." Selena said.

"What did Blake do. Remember I can fly over there and..." Blake cut the man off, who I was guessing was Blake's father.

"Dad I am not in trouble I just uhh, before I tell you something swear to not tell grandmother." Blake said and Piper eyes widened.

"This is about a girl isn't it and if it is your grandmother probably already knows. Oh wait may I ask who your friend is Selena." Yep she is a demigod, ADHD like the rest of us.

"Oh this is Mare Potter the PureHalfBlood kid." Selena said gesturing to me.

"Cool nice to meet you, I am Jason Grace and this is Piper my wife. We are Blake's parents. Oh speaking of which Blake who is the lucky girl." Jason said. Blake linked his fingers with Julia's and walked to the front of the group blushing. Piper squealed, "Oh so cute." She said then someone knocked on their door and they said good bye and waved a hand through the Iris Message.

 **Yay Piper, Jason, Travis, and Connor came into this story. Like I said earlier please REVIEW.**


End file.
